<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Didn't Make Sense Not To Live For Fun by anactualforrealadult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172331">Didn't Make Sense Not To Live For Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactualforrealadult/pseuds/anactualforrealadult'>anactualforrealadult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Star verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakoda - Freeform, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Dad Group Chat TM, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Mega-Bed TM, Sexual paraphernalia, a continued ode to new jersey, are you really a dad if you dont embarrass your kids with love????, catch me looking up the closest mall to princeton bc i cant remember, dads being dads, everything is great!, it aint mine, that awkward moment when you dad straight up gives you some condoms, the boys are back for junior year!, they're dating!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactualforrealadult/pseuds/anactualforrealadult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko wants to surprise his boyfriend with a grand gesture upon their return for the school year.  Sokka is thrilled.  The Dads are more on board then they would like.</p><p>Or</p><p>Zuko creates Mega-Bed TM</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Star verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Didn't Make Sense Not To Live For Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Lying to his father was quickly becoming Zuko’s favorite pastime.  Specifically, when it came to things that would piss his father off to no end.  Like Zuko traveling back to New Jersey early so he could spend a week with his uncle.  He told Ozai that he had secured an internship for the year, and was asked to come in before the semester started.  Technically, that “internship” was working part time at the Jasmine Dragon, and also technically, he had only been asked to come back early because Uncle Iroh got them tickets to see The Lion King on Broadway.  The only downside of the last minute trip was that he wasn’t going to be able to see his boyfriend until the day after he moves in.  Katara was moving into Johns Hopkins right before the boys started school, and the family decided to make a mini-vacation out of it. </p><p>            Sokka was another big thing that Zuko was lying to his father about.  Not only was he highly invested in keeping his love life and sexuality a secret from the man, but his father would absolutely <em>loath</em> the Jersey native.  His parents were “blue collar workers”, and both men on top of that.  Their family was of Native heritage (he wasn’t sure why his father hated Natives, they were only second generation themselves).  Zuko’s current favorite was that Sokka had a habit of pretending to have never heard of Christianity when it came up in conversation.  He couldn’t have picked a guy his father would hate more if he had tried.</p><p>            That wasn’t even getting into the real things Zuko liked about Sokka, like how smart and yet dumb he was, what a good friend he was to others, and how he gave <em>amazing</em> hugs.  Not to mention what a good kisser he was.  The kissing was a more recent development, and Zuko was very much looking forward to it now that they would have more than a few short days together.  After all, it’s a little difficult to make out over Facetime.  Uncle Iroh and Sokka’s dads were also excited about the recent relationship development, and were vocally supportive.  Apparently, they had a group chat that had been mostly discussing “the dumb idiot pining” for a while.  Both of the boys were mortified, but Zuko also felt grateful that he had the opportunity to be lovingly teased by father-figures he loved and respected.</p><p>            Zuko moved into their dorm on a sunny Saturday, fighting against the crowd of freshmen moving their whole lives into the tiny rooms.  Sokka would move in Sunday, avoiding the crowd but still making the Monday classes.  He had perfected the art of minimalist packing, and it took him and Uncle only two trips to bring Zuko's stuff up the ancient elevators.  That night, he sat on his bed, looking over at the one that would be Sokka’s.  He was so excited to be sharing the room with his boyfriend, and thought about doing something fun to the room to show his happiness.  Unfortunately, Sokka was the one with all the creative brain cells in the relationship.  Zuko just had the practical brain cells.  Unless they were drunk, which usually led to a reverse. </p><p>            Maybe he could move the furniture?  They had tried a couple different set ups in the previous years, but maybe there was one they hadn’t done before.  After running a few scenarios in his head, a crazy idea came to Zuko’s head.  It was certainly an arrangement they hadn’t tried before, and it might be a little presumptuous, but it would certainly show Sokka how he felt.  He grabbed his keys and made a quick Target run for supplies.</p><p>            The next morning, Zuko was practically vibrating out of his body as he waited for Hakoda’s pickup truck to arrive outside the dorm.  Sokka jumped out of the truck before it had even come to a full stop and went straight into his boyfriend’s arms.  They were still a little self-conscious about kissing in front of Sokka’s parents, but Zuko still got a bone crushing bear hug and peck on the cheek.  Zuko let himself receive similar hugs from the dads, and then grabbed a box to bring up.</p><p>            “So, um, I have a surprise for you.” Zuko finally revealed as they walked into the building.</p><p>            “My boyfriend got me a gift!  I’m touched.  You’ll have to be content with my presence as your present, I don’t have anything for you.”  Sokka beamed and purposely bumped against Zuko’s shoulder.</p><p>            “It’s not so much a gift, more of a gesture, of my like, love or whatever.”  He flushed saying the words.  The two of them had reached the stage of using “the L word” a while ago, but it still gave Zuko butterflies to say it.</p><p>            “What a romantic.”  Sokka leaned over to give Zuko another cheek peck.  They chatted about their past week, riding the elevator up with the dads.  Zuko led the way to the room, setting down his box to open the door.</p><p>            “Well…tada?”  Zuko smiled sheepishly as he led Sokka inside.  His boyfriend’s jaw dropped at the sight of the set up. </p><p>            The dressers and desks had been pushed to one side of the room, and on the other, well.  There were no longer two beds, but one big bed.  The metal frames had been ziptied together and had queen sized sheets with a large comfy duvet covering the whole thing.  Sokka had dropped the box he was carrying and now held his hands on each side of his head.  He still hadn’t spoken, and Zuko wasn’t completely sure if the reaction was positive or negative.</p><p>            “You made us a mega-bed.”  Sokka finally whispered reverently.</p><p>            “Yup.” Zuko responded, popping the P.  “Mega-bed.”</p><p>            Sokka returned to being speechless for a moment longer, allowing Hakoda and Bato to enter into the room.  The two men exchanged a look and smirked, choosing not to comment on the bed situation.</p><p>            “So, yeah, I hope that’s ok, and if we hate it we can always cut-“</p><p>            “Zuko?”</p><p>            Zuko was caught off guard.  “Y-yeah?”</p><p>            “I know my dads are literally right here,”  Sokka had moved to cup Zuko’s cheeks instead of his own.  “But I’m gonna kiss you now.”</p><p>            “Ok.” Zuko managed to squeak out before Sokka pulled him close.  He was sure his face was beet red, but to say that he missed kissing his boyfriend was an understatement.  The dads politely didn’t say anything, and had busied themselves with unpacking Sokka’s stuff. </p><p>            After regaining their composure over the mega-bed situation, the boys set out to bring in more boxes from the truck.  With everything unpacked, the four headed to a nearby diner for lunch, and then went to walk around the Quaker Bridge Mall.  The two older men let the boys go off on their own for a bit, claiming some shopping of their own they needed to do.  They reunited a few hours later, Zuko holding a bag from Yankee Candle (dorm rules be damned) and Sokka with one from Hot Topic.  The dads had some plain looking bags, but did not reveal their purchases. </p><p>            Hearts and stomachs full, the parents bid the boys one last farewell up in their dorm, and headed home.  Sokka immediately launched into the bed and pulled his boyfriend down with him for a kiss.  Zuko was quite sure he could get used to this arrangement.  Before long, the two pulled apart, settling for cuddling.  Before sleep could claim either of them, Sokka’s head shot up, noticing something across the room.</p><p>            “Oh!  My dads left one of their bags here!”  He rolled off the bed and grabbed the bag.  Zuko reached for his phone, ready to text Hakoda about the bag when Sokka let out a shrill yelp.  Looking up, his boyfriend’s face was filled with horror.</p><p>            “Sokka?  What’s in the bag?  I’m gonna text your dad.”</p><p>            “Um…it’s possible that they left it here on purpose?”  Sokka barely squeaked out and brought the bag over to the bed.  He pulled out a card, covered in hearts and cute animals, and handed it to Zuko before burying his face in his hands.  Inside, the card read:</p><p> </p><p>            <em>Dear Sokka and Zuko,</em></p><p>
  <em>            Make good choices, be safe, and most important, have fun!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            We love you both very much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Hakoda and Bato</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            “What’s this supposed to-“ Before Zuko could ask, Sokka dumped the contents of the bag unceremoniously on the bed.  It was filled with boxes of condoms and several large bottles of lube.</p><p>            “I’m never going to speak to them again, I swear on my life.”</p><p>            “Sokka, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to <em>look</em> at them again, let alone speak to them.”</p><p>            The two sat in silence for a while, just staring at the paraphernalia.  Besides the fact that the supplies had been provided by Sokka’s<em> dads</em>, they hadn’t even discussed anything related to sex in their relationship yet.  It was a known fact between them that they had been sexually active in previous relationships, but it wasn’t a boundary they had set yet.  And here were two parents flat out <em>encouraging</em> them.  It was a bit of a lot.</p><p>            Sokka finally broke the silence, picking up one of the boxes.  “Like, as absolutely mortified as I am by this situation, I don’t think I can just throw these out in good conscience.”  Zuko looked up with a questioning eye before Sokka continued.  “Like, this is the good shit, they probably paid good money for it, it would be kind of a waste.”</p><p>            Zuko took a box of his own and inspected it, it <em>was</em> the good shit.  Stuff that he probably wouldn’t normally buy for himself unless it was a special occasion.  And it was a large enough quantity that it would probably last for a while.  He supposed it would be a waste to simply dispose of it all, even if it was from an unspeakable source.</p><p>            The boys made eye contact, and had an unspoken conversation that ended with the goods being put away in a side table drawer, and the two going back to cuddling on the bed.  They could talk about all of it more later, now was the time to simply enjoy each other’s presence, no longer separated by hundreds of miles.  Zuko let himself fall into a shallow sleep, the rays of afternoon sun filtering through the window.  Sokka’s arms wrapped around him, and Zuko felt like he was finally home.</p><p>            Unexpected condoms aside, this was going to be a great year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on a real thing people used to do at my school.  I had the opportunity the one semester i had a single, but I was too dumb and depressed to realize and take advantage.  </p><p>Please leave me spare serotonin if you have any</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>